In the related art, for example, as disclosed in JP 2006-127194 A, an object recognition device is known which recognizes a preceding vehicle, which is referred to in controlling traveling of a vehicle, in distinction from a fixed object or the like on a road.
The object recognition device stores a position of an object detected by a radar device, sets a determination area centered on the detected position, and determines a passing direction when one object passes through the determination area set on the other object. An object of which the passing direction is a direction approaching the vehicle is recognized as a fixed object or the like on a road.